Second Strike
}} |} Star Wars: Second Strike was a fully dramatized 3-part audio drama produced by Rayzur's Edge Audio. Summary 1.5 years after the Battle of Endor (between the X-wing comic books and novels), the Empire is still strong, but fragmenting. Various warlords have begun staking their own claims. One such warlord is former Imperial Moff Arilus Dehrahn. When a New Republic Intelligence mission to Dehrahn's capital world, Ferri'sol, goes bad, it's up to a New Republic Special Ops team, Valkan's Rayzurs, to pick up the pieces. Enter our group of "heroes." They're not perfect, they're not Jedi, and they're certainly not well-adjusted in some cases, but this isn't a space opera. This is war, and they're out there fighting it, each one knowing that for every success a price is paid in blood, and every mission could be their last. Cast *Nathan P. Butler as Jaren Valkan, Convoy Captain, and Closing Narrator (II-III) *Clay Kronke as Arilus Dehrahn *Christopher Hanel *Ian Bowie *Kristoffer Newsom *Kate Chappell *Amy Ferrell *Michael Haspil *Pete Sutton *Matthew Gordon *Kate Singleton *Emily Savage *Adam Fisher *Branden Boetticher *Andrew Gordon *Richard Brookes *Kurt Luther *Billy Buehler *Christopher McCullough *Mike Mitchem *Chad Peter *Kevin Blades *James DeRuvo *Eric Slater *Andy Myers *Gedaly Guberek *Jeff Thompson *Sean Koury *Scott Schlosser *Ben Howe *Lou Tambone *Ruben van der Leun *Bryan Harley *Andrew Marnik *Hazen Nester *Nick Long *Cecil Fish *Michael Smith *Kevin Kittle *Jeff Yankey *Abe Peterka Background Information *The name of Nathan P. Butler's production company Rayzur's Edge Audio was derived from the team Valkan's Rayzurs. Awards Received * 2004 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Audio Drama, Longform * 2004 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Writer for an Audio Drama (Nathan P. Butler) * 2004 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Mixer for an Audio Drama (Nathan P. Butler) * 2004 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Director for an Audio Drama (Nathan P. Butler) * 2004 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Use of Music in an Audio Drama (Nathan P. Butler, Christopher Hanel, Jennifer Armstrong, Ian Bowie) * 2004 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Actor in an Audio Drama (Matthew Gordon) * 2004 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Actress in an Audio Drama (Amy Ferrell) * 2004 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Supporting Actress in an Audio Drama (Kate Singleton) * 2004 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Original Audio Drama Character (Shista Ti'lana) * 2004 Fan Audio People's Choice Awards - Best Audio Drama, Longform * 2004 Fan Audio People's Choice Awards - Best Writer for an Audio Drama (Nathan P. Butler) * 2004 Fan Audio People's Choice Awards - Best Director for an Audio Drama (Nathan P. Butler) * 2004 Fan Audio People's Choice Awards - Best Use of Music in an Audio Drama (Nathan P. Butler, Christopher Hanel, Jennifer Armstrong, Ian Bowie) * 2004 Fan Audio People's Choice Awards - Best Actor in an Audio Drama (Clay Kronke) * 2004 Fan Audio People's Choice Awards - Best Supporting Actor in an Audio Drama (Michael Smith) * 2004 Fan Audio People's Choice Awards - Best Original Audio Drama Character (Tie: Shista Ti'lana, Arilus Dehrahn) External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/secondstrike.html Second Strike at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Audio Dramas